


Lucky

by Ladytalon



Category: Monster Makers
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever heard someone say that they're the luckiest person on the face of the earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Have you ever heard someone say that they're the luckiest person on the face of the earth?

Have you ever actually _believed_ them when they said that?

Me neither. Because, you see, **I** am the luckiest person on the face of the earth. Except I'm not technically a 'person', but we'll get to that later. Why am I so lucky, you might be wondering? Well, I suppose I can tell you…

Every day, I'm pressed up right against Sheriff Jay Forrest's crotch – that's pretty lucky, wouldn't you say? And when I say 'pressed,' I mean _pressed_. Right up against what I and many of the Sheriff's fans call heaven. I won't lie to you; there have been several close calls wherein I thought that the seams holding me in were going to give way because of the nature of Sheriff Forrest's prodigious endowment, but he's always made it up to me. Ah, yes… the times I've been trapped between the palm of his hand and the magnificent specimen of his rampant manhood are some of my fondest memories.

Sadly, our time together is soon coming to an end because he's about to return to being Dash Roberts…and I'll go back to being just a zipper on a pair of pants, however deliciously tight they were on him.

  


~_fin_~


End file.
